


Prisoner

by ameliewastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Boners, Choking, Consent, Crush, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, DNF, Dream flirts with George A LOT, Dream loves flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Prisoner!Dream, Probably are more characters, Smut, Teasing, Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, Topdream, Yah know, cos consent is sexy ;), criminal!dream, dick sucking, dreamnotfound, duh - Freeform, george is a bottom, george is kinda sassy, i will add more tags, karlnap, loads of flirting, lol, prisonguard!george, sexy dream, sneaky, the dream smp are basically staff at the prison, wilbur is their older brother, yeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliewastaken/pseuds/ameliewastaken
Summary: Dream: one of the most wanted criminals in the world. But when he is finally captured and taken to Pandora’s vault, one if the most secure prisons in the area, he meets George.George is a prison guard, given the roll of guarding dream. But it gets harder and harder as dream flirts with him, and George begins to catch feelings...[lots of flirting, probably smut lol. Dream and George have stated they are comfortable about people writing about them and if they change their mind this will be taken down immediately!] :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. Finally caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Dream is mid crime when he is caught by two twins, non other than Tommy and tubbo.

The only thing on Dream’s mind was the prize. It was around 2 in the morning, the time dream usually robbed people.

He liked to change his robbing methods up slightly, so sometimes he would bribe people with money (which he stole) to get them to give him information about where people kept their possessions. But sometimes he would just steal if he felt a little lazy. Sometimes, he even pickpocketed people on the street, as he was very graceful and no one ever expected a handsome, tall man to steal.

Only when he was pickpocketing he showed his face. Other than that, he wore a white mask with a leather strap to hold it in place, with a poorly smiley face drawn on it, made up from a line for a mouth and two dots for eyes, so no one knew his identity.

Over time, the mask has gotten extremely dirty and a few cracks in it due to the dramatic chases he sometimes gets into if someone spots him.

But after years of doing this, becoming more and more wanted, he was getting a lot better. He could now leap across buildings and was a lot more agile too, which was handy if he wanted to disguise with the shadows.

Actually, he did get caught a year ago, but. he managed to escape by bashing the two police’s heads together, causing them to both become unconscious. Dream tried to not use violence too much but in case he did, he always had a small knife on him. And his fists of steel.

~~~~~~~~~

Dream smirked when he lifted the floorboard, seeing the gold coins that were in a leather pouch. Slowly, he reached out for them, but something but his finger and he jumped back slightly. Now his eyes had adjusted, he realised a mouse trap was laid on top. He winced at the stinging on his hand, but carried on and got hold of his prize.

He gently placed the floorboard back down, his leather gloves stopping him from getting splinters and walked backwards slowly, hoping he wasn’t going to step on any creaky floorboards.

Bang.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled, turning around to see what he had banged into. Turns out it was a mirror, which jump-scared him for a second, thinking there was another human in the room. He peered at his reflection, smirking underneath his mask. 

He wasn’t gonna lie, he looked like a badass.

He wore his mask, black doc martens, tight black jeans and a sleeveless dark green neck-high top, revealing his tanned, muscular arms with a smiley face tattoo. His blonde fluffy hair was messy but it worked at the same time.

While looking at his reflection, he didn’t notice the whispering behind him.

The whispering was coming from two kids, that were in fact brothers. One wore bee pajamas and was easily shorter than the other, who wore an oversized red and white top with beige pajama bottoms. They had been playing minecraft without permission but heard the bang coming from their father’s room. They got confused, as their dad was currently away and their older brother Wilbur was looking after them.

So they snuck out of their room and down the hallway until they reached their dad’s room and peeked around the corner, seeing a figure standing, looking in a mirror.

Tommy’s eyes widened.

“Tommy I don’t think that is our dad,” tubbo said.

“No shit tubbo, that’s dream.”

“Who’s dream?” Tubbo questioned.

Tommy rolled his eyes, placing his hands on tubbo’s shoulders. “Tubbo, big t, dream is one of the most wanted criminals in the entire world!”

“Then why is he here?” Tubbo questioned.

“He’s robbing us idiot!”

“Ooohhhh,” tubbo realised. But after realising the situation, he panicked and stepped closer to Tommy. “What do we do?!” He whisper-shouted.

But it seemed like dream has heard tubbo speaking, as he whipped away from the mirror to see two figures standing in the hallway.

“I know who you are,” the taller person said. Dream still couldn’t make out their appearance as the were in the dark. But then the figure stepped forward into the light being emitted from the moon into the room and dream realised how young the kid looked.

The other kid followed behind, so dream could finally make out their appearances. The one that knew who he was was a lot taller and seemed a lot more confident than the one besides him, who was shorter and seemed a mixture of scared and embarrassed.

Dream finally spoke. “Cool, does the other kid know who I am?”

Dream stared at the smaller kid who finally spoke up. “I d-didn’t know you until Tommy told me who you were just now.”

The older boy who dream now knew as Tommy rolled his eyes. “Tubbo, the number 1 rule when catching a criminal is to not tell them your fucking name!”

“But you just said my name,” the shorter child who dream now knew as tubbo pointed out.

“Uggghhh whatever,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

Dream could’ve easily escaped by now: the window that he had climbed through was open and the building where close enough for him to jump across them, but he found the connection between the two young boys was kinda sweet.

Yeah, he was a criminal but he still had feelings.

“You guys want to catch me or....?” Dream said, his smiley face mask almost mocking them. 

“No I think we should let you leave,” Tubbo said. Both dream and Tommy turned to the boy, confused.

“Big T you gotta understand man I understand your worried he’s gonna hurt us, but he doesn’t like hurting people so I doubt he will.”

Dream was honestly surprised Tommy knew this. Only very few people who truly researched into him knew this.

“But-“ tubbo started.

“No buts tubbo. Oh- haha I just said butts!” Tommy and tubbo started laughing and dream decided it was time for him to escape. He jumped out of the window, but something pulled on his boot, causing him to be yanked back inside, his chin hitting the windowsill. He groaned, now laying on the floor, holding his chin. He pulled his fingers away to reveal them covered in a dark red liquid. He saw Tommy and tubbo stare at him, Tommy’s hand still wrapped around Dream’s boot.

“Holy shit tubbo man did you just see that? I just hurt him, oh my god, I’m so good at this!” Tommy boasted, now letting go of Dream’s boot to prance around the room.

“Cocky bastard,” dream mumbled under his breath. Clearly tubbo heard it though because his eyes went wide and he started speaking.

“S-sir d-dream please don’t hurt him, he’s my brother and my best friend, please don’t, please!” 

Tommy rolled his eyes and sat back down on the wooden floor till he met Dream’s eyes, or Dream’s mask’s eyes.

“Listen here, dickhead, don’t hurt tubbo or me.”

Tubbo muttered something in Tommy’s ear, making Tommy sigh.

“Please.”

Dream smirked, nodding his head. “Ok fine I won’t hurt either if you, but let me go. To be honest, Tommy I did not expect that from, that was good suppose. Tubbo thanks for not being overall annoying like your brother.”

Tommy scowled at the last sentence but seems pretty pleased with himself overall. Tubbo just blushed and didn’t say anything.

“Okay, I better get-“

But then something hit his head and he was knocked out.


	2. In the prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always!
> 
> Tommy and tubbo, and Wilbur take Dream’s unconscious body and and go to a prison, where they are sat in a waiting room. Also, quakity, sapnap and Karl are instructed to take drema’s body into the cell.
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Wilbur stood on the windowsill, smirking at his two little brothers that had their mouths wide open in shock.

“We made a deal with him Wilbur, he said he wasn’t gonna hurt-“ tubbo started, but was interrupted mid sentence by Tommy who started boasting.

“Wil, you should’ve seen me! He was escaping through the window you’re standing on I pulled on his boot thingy and he fell back! I even made his chin bleed, look!”

Tommy pointed at the unconscious man that lay on the ground. Blood was visible dripping for his chin.

“Well done Tommy, without you he would’ve escaped,” Wilbur admitted. He hated complimenting Tommy but in all fairness he did a good job.

“Thanks bro.”

Wilbur climbed down from the windowsill and they all peered at the body that lay on their dad’s bedroom floor.

“Will dad be mad that there is blood on his floor?” Tubbo whispered, worried.

“Don’t worry tubbo, it’ll be fine,” Wilbur said, patting the boy on the head. Their dad was pretty chill, it was only when he was under stress of some sort he got mad. For a few minutes since overtook the three, as they stared at dream.

“What should we do then?” Tubbo asked, yawning slightly at the end.

“We give the body to police and get a shit ton of money, man!” Tommy said happily; money signs almost visible in his eyes.

Wilbur laughed. “I think Tommy is sort of right. I know you’re tired tubbo man but we should hand him now I think. Both of you go out some proper clothes on and I’ll meet you in the car in 5 minutes.”

They both nodded excitedly, leaving Wilbur to slowly move Dream’s body. Wilbur knew dream was strong, so I he hoped dream didn’t wake up during the process of moving him to the car. After a scary 5 minutes, Dream’s body was in the boot of the jeep and Wilbur was sitting in the drivers seat, with tubbo and Tommy in the back. Soft music played through the speakers as they drove to the most secure prison in the area.

The journey was 30 minutes, so tubbo and Tommy tried to get a quick nap. But Wilbur wanted them to stay awake just in case Dream woke up and tried to attack them.

After a 25 minute drive (Wilbur went slightly over the speed limit due to the roads being really empty because it was pitch black at 2:45am), they finally arrived. Wilbur requested tubbo and Tommy to go in so he could make sure dream didn’t wake up in the car. Tubbo climbed out, the cold night hair hitting him. Tommy was slightly ahead of him, so Tubbo jogged to catch up. Tommy caught him yawning and asked him if he was okay.

“Just tired.”

Tommy hugged tubbo briefly. “It’s ok, we’ll be home soon.”

Tommy was not one to show affection, and only showed it to tubbo when they were alone.

“Thanks,” tubbo mumbled, as they arrived at the doors of the reception. They stepped in.

“Shit tubbo is it just me or does this smell horrible.”

“Nah it does to be honest,” tubbo giggle as his brother walked around, taking it all in.

Tubbo noticed a person sitting behind a desk, so he tugged on Tommy’s arm and pointed in that direction. Tommy nodded and walked over, gesturing for tubbo to follow. Tubbo proceeded to follow and they reached the desk.

The lady had eyeliner and light pink hair with a few darker pink streaks in it. She smiled at the two boys. “Hi, this is Pandora’s vault, one of the most secure prisons in the area. How may I help you today?” She said in a soft voice.

“Are you ameri-“

Tubbo slapped Tommy on the arm. “Tommy don’t ask that!”

Tommy rolled his eyes.” Whatever you say, big man. I’ll let you do the speaking.”

“Um so I’m sorry about my brother, he’s like that.”

Niki smiled sweetly. “It’s ok, we get that around here sometimes. Please can you state both your names, ages and then proceed to tell the story? Sorry for any inconvenience, it is part of our security system.”

“No that’s fine! I’m tubbo and my brother is called Tommy. I’m 14 and he is 15.”

“Thank you, let me type that into our system quickly.”

“Big T I think she thinks we are criminals,” Tommy whispers. Tubbo laughed, shaking his head.

“Please can I say the story now?” He asked the lady.

Niki nodded. “Please call me Niki. Of course, go ahead.”

Tubbo smiled. “Basically, me and my brother were playing minecraft and we heard a bang in our dad’s room, which we found weird because he was out for the week because a work thingy-“

“Sorry to interrupt but who is currently looking after you?” Niki said politely.

“Oh our older brother Wilbur. He’s 20.”

“Okay thank you, please carry on.”

Tubbo proceeded to tell Niki the story, tommy interrupting to over-exaggerate on the part where he pulled on Dream’s boot. By the end, Niki was impressed with their bravery.

“Wow, Tommy and tubbo that is amazing of you guys! If it wasn’t for you-“

“Actually it was just me that helped-“ Tommy interrupted, before getting a slap on his arm from his younger brother.

Niki laughed, carrying on. “Anyways, if it wasn’t for you then dream would still be robbing people and causing havoc. Now, please can you tell me where exactly your car is?”

“It is parked up the road,” Tommy answered.

“Ok, do you mind if you can get your brother to park it by the entrance? Therefore we can transport Dream’s body a lot easier. Also, to check if you guys are truthful. Please, Tommy, could you go?”

“Sure Niki.” Tommy said, running off through the doors, out into the night, leaving tubbo and Niki alone. Tubbo happily talked about minecraft while they waited for Tommy and Wilbur.

~~~~~~~~~

“Tommy I really don’t care if you stepped in a puddle.”

“But Wil I’m wet now!”

“well we’ll wash them when we get home.”

“But i like them muddy it makes me look cool.”

Wilbur sighed deeply. “Tommy listen it’s like 3am and I’m as tired as hell, and i want to go home. PLEASE can you stop changing your mind about whether you don’t like your wet leg or if it looks cool.”

Tommy sighed. “Fine big man.”

Wilbur looked up to see tubbo chatting to a very, very pretty woman. The woman looked up, smiling at the them.

“So I’m assuming you’re Wilbur?”

“Y-yes I am,” Wilbur stutters, cursing at himself under his breath for stuttering.

“Can you confirm that it is dream or give me any more information than they already have?” She asked.

Wilbur thought for a second. “I am very certain it is dream, and no I think they probably told you everything.”

“Ok great, I’ll hand you onto someone who will escort you to a waiting room. We will get some people to grab dream for you, and get back to you shortly!”

She grabbed her walkie-talkie and muttered something. In under a minute, a man appears through the door to their left.

He sees the three boys and smiles. “Hi I’m fundy and I will escort you to the waiting room. How are you guys doing?”

The three of them followed fundy, answered his friendly questions. After a short period of time they reached the waiting room: it had large sofas and multiple plants hung on the walls. A table with some games and books were there too.

“This is the waiting room. I estimate the wait will be approximately 30 minutes before we get back to you on whether it is dream or not. Can I get you anything?”

“No we’re good thanks-“ Wilbur started, before being interrupted by Tommy.

“Furry? Can I call you furry? Imma going to call you furry. Furry, I request two hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows, a vanilla ice latte, and three large brownies.”

Fundy looked annoyed with the nickname but nodded.

“Tommy how the fuck do you know the menu?” Wilbur said.

“It’s the voodoo shit, Wil, I am cool.”

Wilbur sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, three people chilled out in one of the many break rooms. Karl and Sapnap sat on the sofa together, and Quackity lay on the floor.

“Why the fuck are you laying on the floor Big Q?” Karl asked, confused.

“It’s how we do it in the barrio man, if ma life.”

Karl and Sapnap giggled, leaving quakity in peace to lay on the floor. Suddenly the door burst open and Niki, the receptionist, ran in.

“Hi guys, I’m sorry because it is your break, but two young teenagers and their older brother just showed up and they believe they have got dream.”

“Dream as in that idiot that stole my beanie?” Quakity asked, sitting up.

“I guess, yeah. And I think i believe them; their story was very believable and I looked for signs of lying and found none, I don’t think.”

“Okay cool, what do you need us to do?” Sapnap asked.

“Please carry dream into the checking room so we can see if it is actually him.”

“Ooohh shit mamacita I get to see Dream’s face!”

“That’s a fair point,” Spanap pointed out. “Won’t we reveal his identity?”

“We will.”

Niki left the room, leaving the three men to head out too. Before leaving, quakity stole the last biscuit and popped it into his mouth.

“Noo I was gonna have that Big Q!” Karl whined.

Sapnap kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “You can have me instead bubs.”

Karl blushed and carried on walking. The three eventually reached the reception and saw Niki dealing with a phone call. She signalled that the car was outside, and the three boys nodded and went outside.

“Fuck it’s no warm here like ma Mexico, man,” quakity muttered, while Sapnap and Karl saw the jeep they were told to go to. When they reached their, they saw the back two seats had a few chocolate wrappers scattered around and two game consoles, and the front seats were clean.

“I think he might be in the boot,” Spanap said. The others agreed and they opened the unlocked boot, revealing a man laying their, unconscious.

“Okay, is it just me or does dream low-key look kinda hot-“ Karl asked.

“We can’t even see his face though, idiot,” Karl pointed out.

“No I get what Karl means, he looks well built and has nice clothes.”

Quakity rolls his eyes. “This is so unfair, I’m always third-wheeling. I swear you lovebirds always choose eachother’s augments over mine. Life is unfair.”

Karl and Sapnap laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok we have good news,” fundy said. Her and Niki had just entered the waiting room where Wilbur was passed out on the couch, Tommy was still drinking his hot chocolate and tubbo was reading a random book he had found.

They all looked up.

“We have identified the man as dream himself, due to many clues including how old his mask looked -“

“Wows slow down bitch you saw his face?”

Niki giggle and fundy laughed. “Yes we saw his face. Also, we want to thank you immensely for how much you have helped us. In return, we offer you free visits, and a full tour around the prison. Also, Tommy what very brave, so if your ever looking for a job, I think we could find you a pretty good one here. Tubbo, too. You definitely stepped outside of your comfort zone for this, and our community is proud of you. I also am requesting for Wilbur’s PayPal, as you win the reward we put on him.”

Tubbo and Tommy cheered and Wilbur smiled softly. It was nice to see his brothers happy.


	3. Shut the fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, dream wakes up and finds himself in his cell. Meanwhile, the staff of the prison (basically other members of the smp) choose who guards the cell. George is chosen and the two meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Comments + kudos are appreciated and any feedback/ constructive criticism is welcome too! Have a nice day/night :)

Dream woke up, confused. His eyes could barley open so while he tried to open them, he put effort into trying to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was Tommy and tubbo letting him go and him turning to leave but him being hit by something in the head...

Oh shit.

It was at the moment in life dream realised how he had let his feelings take over the criminal side of himself. It all came crashing down: he, one of the most wanted criminals, was now in prison, all because of two stupid kids that made him smile.

His eyes had finally adjusted to the light and he took in his surroundings. Iron bars covered the front wall which he assumed was a corridor, a wall was in the corner, so he assumed a toilet was there or some thing for privacy. He was already laying on his bed, which was not at all comfortable. 

You could feel the springs through the worn down mattress and his duvet cover was just a bed sheet, which would be fine in the summer but in the current weather he was gonna freeze. There was a small window on the other side of the iron bars which just showed a dark, gloomy sky.

He took some time to look at himself in the small mirror that hung in the wall. His usual gangster clothes were replaced by an orange jumpsuit, which he did not like, but he still had his black doc martens which was good he supposed.

Though, after fiddling with the sleeves and the hems of the trouser part, he thought it looked somewhat decent. But then he noticed something.

His mask wasn’t there.

Panicking he looked around the small cell for it, but found nothing. Finding himself in-front of the mirror again, he checked his hair, and was relieved to see it hasn’t been played with too much.

Also, he was happy to see his eyes hadn’t lost their sparkle. During high school dream had a way of making girls like him just because of his winks, stares, and the slight twinkle in them.

He then tried to poke his head down the hallway, to see if there were any guards. Sadly he noticed there was no one, not even any other prisoners, on the hallway.

Why had he been out in a hallway by himself?

That means he could escape, right? If he got the right time of day he could reflect he sunlight from the mirror to start smoke, therefore he would be let out so he didn’t suffocate, and then that was his chance to run away.

“I can almost see you planning your escape route,” and unfamiliar voice said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, dream is in his cell at the moment, still unconscious. Wilbur must have hit him pretty hard to keep him out for 3 hours,” Niki stated. 

They were currently having a group meeting about what to do with dream, and were beginning to come to a decision. All staff were there. Now they were just deciding on who would guard the cell.

Many people ruled themselves out for this, as most of them already had important jobs.

Skeppy, who was a guard with Badboyhalo on the second floor pointed out that George had no one to guard anymore because that the prisoner had sadly passed away. Everyone at Pandora’s vault hated that they got the blame; it was government making them put prisoners in such harsh conditions.

George rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. “Fine, I’ll guard this dream dude. He can’t be that bad. And I get to see his face, right?”

“That’s a fair point,” philza, who was head of the prison, pointed out. “So we have come to the conclusion that George will guard dream, and I say Ranboo can be a back up guard in case George feels sick. Due to this being a responsibility, I’ll see how you get along with dream, George, and I will check up on you in a week. If I see something that I am happy with, you will be receiving a pay rise.”

Everyone cheered and whooped for George, who smiled awkwardly. He wasn’t exam attention speaker but a pay raise would suit him, as his sister wants to do ice-skating but their mother is struggling to pay for the lessons. He scratched his neck awkwardly. “Thanks guys, I’ll head to him now.”

Philza stopped him for a second. “George, are you sure you’re okay with this? If for any reason you don’t want to take this offer, I’m sure we can figure something else out instead.”

“No this is absolutely fine. Could awesamdude please assist me up there? The new fingerprint system does not like me,” George said laughing.

Philza laughed as well, and nodded his head. He walked away briefly and came back with Sam, who did all the security around the place.

“Sam, George would like you to assist him to the top floor; cell number 20.”

“You mean the cell dream has just been put into?” Same asked.

“Yes, that one. Thank you guys, have a great day!”

Sam and George waved goodbye to Philza, who left through the main doors and presumably back to his office.

“Okay, I’ll lead you there.”

“Thank you Sam, but is it okay if we stop off at the toilets real quick?”

Sam nodded, smiling. “Of course George.”

~~~~~~~

They arrived at the toilets, and Sam waited outside while George when into a cubicle. After doing his business and such, he checked his reflection in the mirror. His skin looked pale in the light’s white glow and his brown hair looked soft and fluffy.

He had always tried to make himself look presentable; seeing that he looked ok boosted his confidence, which he definitely was going to need.

He stepped out of the bathrooms, to where Sam was waiting for him, on his phone. Sam lifted his head at the sound of footsteps and smiled when he saw George.

“Ok let’s carry on.”

George agreed and they stepped into an elevator that took them to the top floor much quicker than the stairs. Sam scanned his card instead of george doing his fingerprint, due to the fingerprint system still not working for George.

“Ok we are here. I am gonna go back down now, have fun!” 

“Thanks, bye!”

After the two said by to each other, Sam stepped back into the elevator and left, leaving George in a corridor that had dream in it too. George thought dream was still unconscious, so he didn’t worry about a conversation or anything.

But when he reached the cell, he saw dream for the first time ever. Just the back of his head though, as dream was standing with his back turned against him. George took in the blonde hair that seemed pretty unkept, the way dream had changed his orange jumpsuit to look a bit better, and the chunky doc martens on his feet.

He gulped. Even from a distance he could see Dream’s defined arm muscles, and how much taller he was than George.

“I can almost see you planning your escape route,” George finally said. Dream turned around, his jade eyes now visible.

“Correct, I am. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“Stop you from escaping. That’s why I’m here.”

Dream chuckled. “Oohh, sassy, I like that.”

George rolled his eyes, immediately getting at Dream’s personality. Dream was that kind of cocky, flirty dude that was really annoying but loved by everyone just because of his looks.

Dream stared at George for a few seconds, taking him in. 

“Can you stare somewhere else?”

“I don’t know if I can’t, you’re kinda mesmerising,” dream replied. George was still standing by the cell not too far away, so dream took a step closer. George’s eyes widened and tried to take a step back unnoticeably. 

Sadly it failed though, because dream started chuckling at how scared George seemed. George just rolled his eyes once more and turned away, scowling.

“Aw, already bored of me officer?” Dream said, stepping closer to the bars. 

“Yep. Now go and daydream or something so I can go on my phone in peace.”

Dream chuckled, walking away to sit back on his bed again. His boots made clunking noises as he walked the small distance between the iron bars and his bed.

“What’s your bed like?” Dream asked, a cocky tone playing in his voice.

George looked up, confused. “Why would you want to know that?”

“It can’t be that private,” dream retorted.

“Geez fine. It’s comfy and big,” George said, hoping that was enough talking for today. The amount of talking he had done today was double than usual, and he really just wanted to sleep.

“Enough to fit the two of us?”

“Probably,” George muttered, not really listening to what dream was saying.

“But to be honest I reckon we could easily fit in a singular bed, as I’ll always be on top of you.”

At this line, George looked up quickly. “your a fucking pervet dream.”

“I know, but you like it,” dream said, his voice annoyingly happy. George said nothing and continued to look at his phone. 

“Aw, look at you, not denying it,” dream teased, wanting to get a reaction out of the guard. If he was in prison, he still wanted to annoy others. Actually that began to get dream to think, releasing he doesn’t know his guard’s name.

“Yo guard?” He called.

“What.”

“What’s your name?” 

George was confused, as he didn’t know why dream wanted to know this. But he couldn’t see any damage in it so he replied. “My name’s George.”

Dream smiled. “At least I have a name to jerk of too now.”

George’s face began to heat up, and he knew it judging by the look on Dream’s face.

“Aw, look at you, getting all flustered for me. And chill, it was just a joke,” Dream teased, smirking at how red George’s cheeks were.

“Please shut the fuck up,” George said, rolling his eyes. He decided ignoring dream would make dream himself every annoyed, so he decided to go with that plan.

It worked, at first. Dream’s questions and talk was left for no one to respond too, and he could feel dream getting more agitated by the minute. But that meant angry dream. 

“Okay George I’ve had enough, why the fuck are you ignoring me?”

George stayed silent.

“You know I know what your doing George, and let me tell you I do not like it.”

George said nothing.

“I think you need to be punished George.”

George rolled his eyes. “Be happy I even talked to you. We are meant to talk as least as possible to our prisoners,” he finally said.

Dream stood up, leaning against the wall. “Aw that’s sweet, you’re making an exception for me!”

“Please just shut up.”

Dream stayed silent for a minute, making George think he had won the small fight, but instead drama formed a devious plan. “Ok George I have a deal with you.”

George looked up unimpressed. “Go ahead, I’m waiting.”

“I’ll only stay quiet if you do something for me.”

“And what is that thing.”

“Touch my hair.”

George surprisingly chuckled. “Wow, kinky much?”

Dream noticed that when George chuckled his white teeth were on view, and his smile lit up the room..

Dream nodded his head. “I guess, pulling hair kinda comes with the whole overstimulation, choking, rough thing. I’m quite a kinky pers-“

“Dream please just speak to the wall instead of me. I am not going to touch your hair or whatever. I reckon you wash it with your pee or something anyway,” George said, exasperated.

“Well if you don’t do it then I’m afraid I’m going to have to carry on talking to you.”

“Fine. Whatever.”


	4. Lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George leaves for his lunch break and ranboo guards dream while George is gone. Here, ranboo reveals George should t be ignoring dream like that and it was actually again the rules.
> 
> Meaning, mean George came back dream had. A few things to tease him about..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments + kudos are always appreciated! Also if you have any feedbacks/ constructive criticism it’s welcome :)

Dream had gotten bored of talking, his voice now sore. As a criminal, talking was not a thing you did very much, and now he had just spoken for hours non-stop.

“can I have some water?” He asked, croakily.

George lifted his head up, looking slightly concerned. “Is your voice okay?”

“No shit, that’s why I need the water,” he said, barley above a whisper. 

“Don’t escape, I’ll be back in a minute,” George said, standing up. He had been leaning against the wall opposite of Dream’s cell. Dream noticed how George arched his back slightly so his muscles were less stiff.

Dream kinda liked that. “I won’t escape,” he said.

George nodded and ran off in the direction of which dream assumed where the taps were. He pondered on what to do while waiting for George to come back. Nothing came to mind. 

He ended up daydreaming.

10 minutes later, George came running back. Dream noticed how his cheeks were flushed pink and his blue uniform was slightly crumpled, revealing a tiny bit more of George’s milky-white skin. Dream swallowed subtly.

“Here’s your water, not really sorry I took so long. The new security method doesn’t like my damn finger meaning I have to get help at every door I got through.”

Dream nodded, grabbing the plastic cup of water and downing in in a few gulps. He wiped his mouth and handed the cup back at the shocked George.

“What?” Dream asked, confused.

“Nothing it’s just you drank that water really fast,” George said, still astonished.

Dream smirked. “You were watching me drink?”

“No.”

“You were.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“No I wasn’t.”

Dream chuckled. “Okay you win pretty boy.”

George looked at dream with confusion written all over his face. “Dream why do you keep complimenting me?”

“Because I’m talking truth, George. You deserve each compliment.” Dream realised how sincere he said that and shouted at himself. He was happy when George just replied, 

“Yeah right. I have my food break so ranboo will be guarding you for 20 minutes.”

Dream nodded, confirming he was ok with that. And with that, George fled. Approximately 2 minutes later he hears footsteps again, and a new person he assumed was ranboo appeared. Ranboo had fluff half white, fluffy half black hair. He wore a police uniform and had eye contacts in, one eye being green and the other being red.

“Hi I’m Ranboo, George told me to guard you while he ate so I’m here.”

Dream nodded. “I’m dream, you probably know that. I would talk to you but there’s a rule where guards cannot interact or something so I won’t talk to you.”

Ranboo looked at dream, confused. He hasn’t been here long but that rule sounded new. “Where did you hear that from?”

“George told me,” dream said simply.

“Well George lied.”

“Huh?”

Ranboo carried on. “Actually the boss encourages us to talk to the prisoners as they may feel lonely or want company. George should’ve not have said that, I should probably tell Philza.”

Dream didn’t knows why but he didn’t want George to be punished by someone else. “No wait, why are you snitching on him? Isn’t he like you friend?”

“George prefers keeping himself to himself. Everyone here is friends and have talked a bit, so I would consider him a friend. But he is very anti-social and prefers not to talk. On the snitching thing, the boss requested me to report back and George doesn’t mind to much.”

“So would that be why he told me we weren’t meant to talk?” Dream asked, beginning to understand what Ranboo was saying.

“Yeah. Oh crap, I just realised I shouldn’t have said so much about George-“

Dream cut him off. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it dude. Got anything else that I could tease him about?”

Ranboo chuckled. “He’s been here for awhile, that’s all I know. I will tell you one thing though. He gets embarrassed very easily.”

Dream smirked. “Yep I’ve noticed that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 30 minutes later, Ranboo looked to his left, seeing George stepping out of the elevator. Ranboo smiled, waving, making dream wonder on who Ranboo was waving too. Then dream heard a familiar voice.

“Thanks for guarding him,” George said. Dream immediately took notice of how quiet George sounded, and realised Ranboo was right. George was pretty shy.

“No problem bud. Have a good time!” 

And Ranboo left Dream’s view and a much, much shorter boy appeared.

“Hey George,” dream said, smirking.

“Hi.”

“How was your lunch break?” Dream asked, telling himself to not say something dirty.

George narrowed his eyes, staring at Dream’s chest as he was too scared to look at his eyes. “It was okay, why do you ask?”

“No reason, I was gonna ask where my food is but I realise I already have it.” Surely George would get the joke, right? Dream wondered.

“You have food? I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed.”

Dream chuckled, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Yep, it’s name is George.”

George choked. He doubled over, trying to get air, his cheeks turning bright pink. “Why the fuck would you say that dream?”

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“Shut up, I’m not meant to be talking to you anyway,” George growled, sitting back on the floor, taking his phone into his hands again.

Dream chuckled. “Is that so George? Are you sure your meant to be ignoring me? A little birdie told me the guard was meant to interact with the prisoner so they would feel less lonely.”

George looked startled. “N-no? Who told you that?”

“As I said, a little birdie,” dream teased, enjoying George’s reaction a little too much 

“Ugh, it was Ranboo wasn’t it. Fuck that dude.”

“Anyways George he is now telling the boss! I happy your getting punished but sad it’s not by me.”

George groaned in frustration. He knew what the punishment was. It had happened before. The boss would you make you go into the jail cell so you could interact with the prisoner more. It was meant to be fun but George got punched in the stomach last time and he ended up at hospital.

“Please don’t punch me,” George muttered.

“Huh?” Dream was confused.

“You’ll understand tomorrow.”

“Ok...” dream said unsure.

George’s decided there was nothing left Philza could do so he just ignored dream for the rest of the day, dreading tomorrow when he would have to be inside Dream’s cell instead of outside.

~~~~~~~~~

The sky had turned almost pitch black, dream had noticed. The day had gone painfully slow but he was glad it was night time. For the first time in years, he could finally sleep peacefully, not worrying about something finding him in the middle of the night or getting caught in a robbery.

“Okay my shift is over, bye dream.”

Dream looked up from where he was sitting and stood up. He saw George was getting ready to leave. “Wait I’m confused,” he said.

George looked up, rolling his eyes. “And why are you confused dream?”

“Who is gonna guard me during the night?”

“Ooh that’s why your confused. Basically, a extra secure system turns on making it triple times harder to escape. Therefore you’ll be alone for the night until 6am which is when I’ll be back.”

“Okay, I’ll miss you Georgie,” dream teased. Since there was no light through the window and only from the lamps in the hallway, dream could barley make out George’s blush. But it was still there.

“Shut up dream. Hope you sleep bad.”

“I’ll sleep better if your here.”

“Well I’m not gonna be here, I’m going to be at home.”

Dream chuckled. “Enjoy dreaming about me then.”

George huffed and walked away, leaving dream alone in the cell. It was very dark and dream decided it was best to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck, why does dream have to be so annoying? George wondered as he walked throughout the prison to get the exit. It was tiring keeping up with Dream’s relentless teases and everything.

He was on the second floor when he got a call. Checking his phone, he saw it was his boss. Fuck. He picked it up anyways though.

“Hi Philza I think. I may know what you’re calling me about.”

Philza chuckled on the other side of the line. “That you didn’t talk to dream?”

“Yep,” George said, sighing.

“I know that is was tough and that you had to go to hospital last time but I’m being biased if I allow you not to go. I’m really sorry George, I understand how this might feel.”

George nodded even though Philza couldn’t see. He knew Philza had deep love for all his staff members and tried to keep everything nice, but sometimes he just had to follow the rules.

“It’s ok, Philza. Thanks for understanding.”

“Thanks George, I really do appreciate it. Please could you meet me at 6am in my office? Awesamdude will be there and he can guide you upstairs once again.”

“Sure, bye sir.”

“Bye George, have a nice sleep.”

“You too Philza. Bye.”

George hung up and left the building.


	5. Together in cell part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George heads home and the next day he goes to work and is instructed to go and see Dream, this time going in the cell with him. Dream continues to tease him.
> 
> [edit: just realised there are spelling mistakes, sorry lol]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments + kudos are appreciated, as well as any feedback/constructive criticism :)

He was some of the last to leave tonight. Not even Niki, who usually stayed late just for peace and quiet, wasn’t there.

George walked into the locker room and grabbed his stuff. He put a hoodie on over his uniform along with a beanie, before stepping through back out of the locker room and into the reception. Finally, he stepped outside where the cold air hit him hard.

George was naturally on the skinny side, so although he was wearing a hoodie he still felt cold. Speeding up his pace, he travelled down the path alongside a river to get home.

His walk was a nice but long one. He had never gotten round to getting a driver’s license so he just walked instead. The path was grassy with wooden fence on one side and a river on the other. The river was lit up by street lamps that rang alongside the path, making the water shimmer a little.

Soft music was playing through his earphones, fitting in well with the mood he was in. That was like him: he liked music that matched his mood.

Finally the city came into view, and George saw his apartment block. Tired, he stepped in the elevator and pressed some buttons on the panels, leaving the elevator to take him up to the top floor.

Once the doors pinged open, George stepped out and made his way to the blue door. Fitting his key inside the lock, the door swung open to reveal his apartment.

It was cosy, to say the least. You entered in a living room, conjoined onto a kitchen with a island keeping them separated. Down a small hall there was a bathroom and his bedroom, as well as a storage room. Everything had warm golden light and multiple plants. 

You get the idea.

Sighing, he took his shoes off and headed for the kitchen, where he made himself a snack. He poured some apple juice into a tall glass cup, got some toast with butter and marmite and made himself pot noodles, as it was only of his few talents.

Taking it into his living room, he put the food into the coffee table and went to get changed and have a shower.

~~~~~~~~

After a short but refreshing shower and a change of clothes, now in an oversized hoodie and pyjama bottoms, he sat back down onto the sofa and scrolled through Twitter while eating his food.

He was rudely interrupted when he saw his phone rang. He saw the contact name was sapnap. Sighing, he picked it up.

“Hi sapnap.”

“Hey George! How are things going?” Sapnap’s voice filled the silence of the room, making George smile the tiniest bit.

“Good thanks, what about you? How are you and Karl doing?”

The conversation turned out to be a friendly one, which George didn’t mind. Sometimes, Karl and quakity would be added to the call and George would just layout no is bedroom, letting the chase ensure and not saying anything.

This time it was just sapnap and George. Spanx was about to say something when a shout was heard.

“Sorry I think that’s Karl, he probably needs me or something. Bye George, speak to you soon!”

“He needs you..” Geiger smirked. He liked messing with them.

“Shut up gogy, yes he does. Bye!”

“Bye sapnap, nice talking to you,” George said, hanging up. After putting his things back in the kitchen, he went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. 

While cleaning himself, his thoughts absentmindedly wondered towards dream. He was an intriguing person to say that least. At first sight, George that that he would be a bit of an idiot but apart from the relentless teasing, he was okay.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi Philza.”

George was sitting in a chair, which was in the bosses office. There was desk with some cacti on them and behind it, sat Philza himself.

“Hey George, you ready?”

George nodded nervously. He had to jog a majority of the way here due to waking up late. He knew it was because of Dream, but he would never admit that. “Yep. Where is Sam?”

“Sam called in sick today so I gave you a backup scanning keycard. It has my fingerprint saved on it so you will be able to get through the doors. You can keep it until we get your fingerprint to work.”

“Sorry to hear about Sam, I hope he gets better. Also thanks for this, that is very kind of you.”

Philza nodded. “Also at 11:30am we will send some guards up to help you handcuff dream. He is having his prison photo taken today instead of tomorrow due to the high demand in newspapers.”

George chuckled. “Yep they need the clout.”

Philza laughed. “On with it, George. Have a nice day!”

“You too sir.”

George stepped out of the room, passing Eret on his way there. Eret was a designer, and created decorations for the prison and useful trinkets etc. He was currently wearing a long blue skirt and blouse, with black doc martens.

“On hi George! How’s dream doing?”

“He’s doing well thanks, I’m on my way to him now. What are you doing?”

“I’m currently working on posters and stuff or a design to make the stupid thin blankets they get warmer, and I told philza a few days ago I would need some help, so that’s where I’m heading!”

“Cool, see you around eret.”

“Bye George!”

George carried on walking, until he reached the elevator. From their, he scanned the keycard he was given and stepped in the moving object. Thanks to eret, the elevator was clean and had a golden buttons, making it not too shabby. George headed up, straight to the top floor.

Stepping out, he was nervous. Very nervous indeed. The elevator shut behind him and he walked up the short hallway, until he reached Dream’s cell. Dream was looking out of the window, with deep concentration.

But, out of the corner of his eye, dream noticed a familiar petite, pale boy. Dream smiled, looking at the boy in the eyes, who was trying to break the eye contact.

“Hi Georgie!”

“Don’t call me that,” George grumbled. He really didn’t want to do this. Painfully, he stepped forward and unlocked the cell. Dream stared, confused.

Why was George unlocking the cell?

George proceeded to nervously step in, making dream even more confused.

“Uh Georgie can you explain why your coming in the prison? Finally offering up that snack I wanted?”

George scowled. “No, actually I have to stay in the cell with you for the rest of the day because I didn’t talk to you yesterday.” He turned around and locked the cell between him. 

There was now a 3m street distance between them. Dream smirked. “Aw, you excited Georgie? Get he closer to me?”

George blushed lightly but luckily dream didn’t notice that time. “Shut up and stop calling me Georgie or whatever. I’m the opposite of excited, actually.”

“Aw, why aren’t you excited? Nervous you won’t be able to control yourself?” Dream looked down on George due to the height difference, which dream had just noticed too.

“No im scared because last time this happened I was punched and had to go to hospital.”

“Oh.” Dream didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded his head. “What happened?”

George was now contemplating whether to tell or not. Dream couldn’t tell anyone though, could he? Oh well, ok. “Okay fine. I said the same thing I said to you to this prisoner, who was a lot scarier cos it was my first year still. The boss said I had to go in the cell and talk to them, but they punched me as soon as the cell was locked behind me. I couldn’t call for anyone because I was winded. It went on for half an hour: this prisoner punching me. Finally someone came along and I was sent to hospital.”

Dream felt bad now. It was kinda awkward, them just both standing there. “So you trust me?”

George chuckled. “No, I don’t trust you at all, you’re a criminal! But there are security cameras which they check every hour on the dot so I know if you hurt me I’ll only suffer for an hour.”

“I would never hurt you,” dream whispered, stepping towards the petit boy. George’s eyes widened and before he knew it, he was enclosed in a pair of strong arms.

Dream was hugging him.

Dream’s arms wrapped around the boy, who was had a very delicate structure. Dream noticed how small George was, and how his tanned, strong arms fitted around him perfectly. He also noticed how George’s head was resting on his chest ever so lightly.

George didn’t know what to do with his arms to be honest. Dream was hugging him, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. God, George was so touch starved, it felt nice to be close to another body. A very warm one too.

Dream chuckled, pulling away. He looked down on george, who was blushing furiously.

“Don’t say it,” George muttered.

“Say what?” Dream teased.

“That I enjoyed it.”

“Aw I knew you enjoyed it anyway, with the way you leaned into my touch, like you were touch-starved. You need to be touched, don’t you?”

George swallowed and said no. “No dream I am not touch starved I am just glad you didn’t hit me.”

“Whatever you say Georgie, your blush tells me what you’re thinking.”

“W-what do-do you mean?” George stuttered, now furiously embarrassed. He hated how dream knew all his weak spots. How did he even know he was touch starved?!

“You want me to touch you, don’t you?” Dream growled, his voice deeper than before. “You want my hands to touch everywhere on your body, you want them to wrap around your neck? You want that, don’t you Georgie.”

George tried to not let the images in his head. He tried so hard, shouting at himself to not let himself get hard in front prisoner. A fucking prisoner! 

Ugh, why did he have to be so hot?

“No, I do not want that. Can we please move on,” George ended up saying, even though he wanted to be near dream again so badly. God he was so touch-starved.

Dream pouted, his perfect lips making George groan in his head. “I’m sorry Georgie I won’t tease you anymore.”

George rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a smile. Dream saw it though but decided not to mention it.

“Okay good. At 11:30 you have to have your photo taken for the records and stuff. I hope that’s okay.”

“Aw, your checking in me aren’t you? Checking if you have consent?”

“No you would have to go anyway I said it because I didn’t want to sound mean.”

“Whatever you say pretty boy.”


	6. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream asks about George’s kinks ,as you do, George falls asleep and dream cuddle him, and some sTufF happens at the end:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, and feedback/constructive criticism is welcome too!
> 
> [ also sorry for not updating in 4 days, school happened lol ] :)

“So tell me about yourself,” dream said. He was sick and tied of the silence that adorned the two of them. It had only been 5 minutes since the last word was spoke but he was not a fan of silence.

George looked up, with a curious stare. Him and dream were sitting far part from each other but were both on the floor. “What do you want to know?”

“No need to be grumpy, Georgie. It was just a question.” 

“A stupid one that is. And my sleep schedule is fucked so I’m always grumpy.”

Dream cheered. “Well, now I know you have a bad sleep schedule! We are getting somewhere.”

George rolled his eyes, looking back down at the floor. He had left his phone outside the cell in case it could somehow help the inmate escape, so instead of going on Twitter, he had been staring at the stone floor. He felt someone moving and looked up again.

He was surprised to see dream a lot closer, acting like he hadn’t moved. George furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Dream started something up inside him, a feeling George had never felt before.

While dream paid no attention to him, George took in his face. Freckles were scattered upon his nose, cheeks and strong jawline. His smiley face tattoo looked actually pretty damn good, especially on the muscle of his arm.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” dream said, breaking George out of his trance.

“Wow, so original dream. It’s not like I’ve heard that millions of times before.”

“So I’m not the first guy to take interest into you?” Dream asked, feeling small bubbles of rage boil inside of him.

“What can I say, I’m a popular person,” George said smugly.

Dream chuckled. It was nice seeing the more relaxed, real side of George. He enjoyed George’s company, as much as he wouldn’t admit it. Suddenly a sly question came into his head.

“But the real question is are you a virgin?”

George choked. He literally choked. He leant forward, trying to get air into his lungs again. As an instant reaction, dream leapt up and went to George, firmly smacking him in the back to help him. Luckily after a few minutes. 

“Thank you,” George squeaked out. Dream noticed how George seemed tense under his touch so he removed his hand off of the shorter’s back.

“Wanna answer my question?”

“Not really but I know you’re gonna eventually get me too so yes I am a virgin, please don’t comment on it.”

Dream smirked, biting his lip. “So I would be your first?”

“Yes but I wouldn’t let you so no.”

“I’m sure I’ll figure a way how to,” dream said, smirking. His adrenaline rose in him fast, giving him more confidence than before.

“Wow, don’t get too confident.”

“I’m never too confident.”

“Whatever you say, dream.” George looked up, realising dream hadn’t moved, so he was still hovering George. His blonde locks fell in front of his emerald eyes. A bluish crept up his neck once again.

He had to stop getting embarrassed.

“Ooh!” Dream perked up. “I have the perfect idea!”

“I bet it’s stupid,” George grumbled, but looked curious anyway.

Dram smirked, sitting beside George. “We can discover your kinks!”

“What the fuck-“ George asked.

“It’s a thing all bros do! I did it with all my friends!”

“Well you must be terribly old because no one does that anymore. How old are you anyway?” George questioned. 

“20,” dream said, raising an eyebrow. “How old are you?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, I’m 23!” George exclaimed, embarrassed that a dude 3 years younger than him was so much taller than him. Then he heard a wheeze. He turned to his side, seeing dream clutching his stomach, laughing extremely hard.

“You sound like a kettle,” George said deadpanned.

Dream laughed harder, tears forming in his eyes. He eventually formed a sentence between gasps and wheezes. “Y-your s-su-such a bottom- o-h my -g-god.”

George’s head turned to face dream completely. “How the fuck am I a bottom? Give me three reasons why!”

Dream smirked. “Ok Georgie. Number one, your very short. Short means little spoon and that means being a bottom. Number too, your attitude gives off bottom vibes.”

“And the third reason?” George said, raising his eyebrows.

Dream placed his hand on George’s knee, seeing the shorter tense under his touch. Dream lingered it there for a few second, before removing it and moving on to his final point. “And finally, George. You tense under my touch, and blush loads. I’m telling you, you are the literal definition of a bottom.”

“N-no I d-don’t l-like you touching m-me,” George stuttered.

“I never said you did. Anyway, you in for discovering your kinks?”

“Geez, ok. But we have to have some ground rules.”

Dream rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

“Ok, first off, you aren’t going to ‘experiment’ on me. If you land a single finger on me, I will fucking punch you harder than you ever have been punched before.”

Dream chuckled. “With those muscles? Doubt it.”

George growled. “Go on then, touch me?”

“You want me to touch you?” Dream teased.

George groaned, yanking his brown hair. “No, dream. You know what I mean. Just like- touch my knee or something.”

Dream sniggered but did anyway. George immediately reacted, knocking dream onto the floor and trying to grab hold of the taller’s wrists. Sadly, but as dream predicted, he failed. George’s pale fingers could barley wrap all the way around to the tanned wrist.

Easily, dream flipped them over so George was underneath him. George groaned as his head hit the stone floor softly. Dream grabbed the pale wrists and pinned them to the ground above the shorter’s head. 

If someone walked in, they would expect something very dirty was happening, due to the position: George was laid on his back, hands pinned above his head by large, tanned hands. Dream hovered above the small brunette on his hands and knees, smirking. George’s face was bright pink, and was trying hard not to make any noise to satisfy the blonde.

“See, Georgie? You’re not that strong are you?” Dream growled.

George’s eyed widened at Dream’s voice. It was an octave lower than before and made George tremble with nothing he had ever felt before. Dream noticed the move to and leant close, his mouth against George’s ear.

“Is that what you like? Is it my voice?”

George felt like Dream’s voice had completely taken over him. It felt so good, completely surrounding him. He held back a whimper, shutting his eyes. He wanted to move, he didn’t know why. But he wanted to stay there too.

“I can see you wanna make some noises baby,” dream muttered, once again leaning closer to George’s ear. He watched George struggle beneath him and giggled.

God George loved Dream’s giggles.

Dream pulled away, leaving George to sit up. Dream leaned back against the wall, laughing. “Okay we have discovered valuable information here. I can tell by the way your blushing and how you reacted, that you love being controlled and dominated. You didn’t complain about your hands, which would have hurt because I held your wrist very tightly. Therefore, you have a slight pain kink, I can see you having an overstimulation kink too, and I bet you have a praise kink. Oh and you like my voice. But that probably fits in with the ‘being controlled’ kink. Haha our kinks match! We’re perfect for eachother!”

George stood up and walked to the other side of the cell. He sat back down again and faced the wall, grumbling “I don’t wanna talk to you anymore.”

Dream sniggered, following the boy. He sat behind him, staring at the back of the shorter’s head. “Aw why don’t you wanna talk to me Georgie?”

George stayed silent. After 5 minutes of persistent questions and no answer, dream shuffled next to George and looked at face, surprised to see his eyes were closed.

Aw, he was asleep. Dream stared at the sleeping George, taking in his full looks. His locks of hair were almost black. His eyes were shut peacefully but from their first interaction dream knew his eyes were honey brown. His skin was milky-white but his cheeks were still flushed, dream presumed from their earlier interaction. His pink lips were slightly parted too.

Dream thought he looked beautiful.

But looking at the stone floor, he realised how uncomfortable George must be. He contemplated of picking George up and laying him on the bed, and he decided that was a good idea.

Dream carefully picked George up bridal style, tucking one arm under his legs and the other where his head was. 

Wow, he was light.

Dream carried the sleeping angel boy to the singular bed, sitting himself down. While he held George, who was still fast asleep, he wondered how they could both fit in the bed without it being uncomfortable.

He ended up sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, laying George to the side of him, but in a way in which they were cuddling slightly. Dream’s hand found George’s head, and began playing with the soft brown locks of hair. His fingers slipped through it easily.

He felt so calm.

George was cuddled into his chest, and dream had moved the shorter boy’s arms so they were wrapped around Dream’s waist. One of Dream’s arms hung around the smaller boy’s shoulders.

Dream felt something he had never felt in years grow inside him. He felt warm, and sudden,t three slightly gloomy room and a tiny bit more colour in it. For so many years as a criminal, he had never felt loved, or had never loved someone else. 

But now he felt that feeling all over again. It was so weird to experiment love for the first time in years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George woke up, leaning into something warm. He leaned into it more, wrapping his arms around the warm object. He was too tired to see what it was, so his eyes stayed shut. He felt his hair slowly moving around, but ignored it and decided he was still half dreaming. It felt so nice, being so close to this warm thing. But then the object moved.

A pillow can’t do that without a human can it?

George felt a stare piercing into his head. Confused on who else could be in his apartment, he wearily opened his eyes. 

Oh you have to be fucking kidding me.

His eyes met piercing made ones, which was connected to a handsome face, which was connected to the body George was hugging, which was connected to an arm, which was connected to a hand which was currently playing with his air.

“Please tell me I’m still dreaming.”

“Oh you wouldn’t be dreaming if we were cuddling, Georgie.”

Yep, he was definitely awake and definitely cuddling dream. He hated his life.

Dream looked at the pale boy who had red cheeks, and you could almost see him thinking on what to say or do. So dream took the silence and replaced it with his teasing words.

“You leaned into my touch, were you enjoying our cuddling session?”

George sat up a bit, wriggling his arms so they weren’t wrapped around Dream’s waist and sat up, moving backwards so there was more distance between them.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t clicked for him they were in the bed, which resulted in him falling off the edge of the bed frame.

“FUCK,” he said as he hit the stone floor and the lain shit through him.

Annoyingly, he new it was coming. He looked up angrily at where dream sat. Where dream was wheezing his fucking head off.

Yep, he knew he would be wheezing.

“Can you please stop making kettle noises and help me?” George muttered.

Dream slowed down his wheezing, so he was giggling again. He stood up. Stretching his legs slightly. He walked to George and knelt in front of him, so their foreheads were almost touching.

“You want me to help you?” Dream giggled.

“For god sake, yes dream help me get up.”

Dream nodded, still chuckling from the sight of George falling off the bed. “Ok baby your gonna have to wrap your arms around my neck to help me,” dream said.

George rolled his eyes, knowing better than to complain. He reached up, making sure his arms were securely wrapped around the taller’s neck, before nodding confirm he was ready.

Dream slowly stood up, resting his large tanned hands under George’s thighs to support George and stop him from falling again. George felt a blush growing but just chose to admit defeat, as dream knew how much George blushed. George tried not to think about how big Dream’s hands were, and how they would so perfectly fit around his neck.

Dream stood up completely, walking over to a wall.

“Uhh were you taking me Dream? I just needed help standing up?” George said confused. Dream ignored him and reached the wall, where he quite forcefully pressed George against, still carrying the boy.

“Dream?” George squeaked. The position they were in, George against a wall, still being carried in a rather sensual position, felt quite sexual.

“Baby I wanna show you something,” dream growled, staring right into George’s honey eyes.


	7. Nearly caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThiNgs GeT sPiCy if you know what I mean, but then they hear footsteps...
> 
> TW: choking, that kind of thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, and any feedback/constructive criticism is welcome too :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream removed his hands from under George’s thighs, slowly running across George’s clothed chest, until they reached his cheeks. Dream cupped the pink cheeks delicately, stroking them softly. He was fully relying on the wall to hold George up, but if he did fall, dream had quick reflexes so he would be fine.

Dream leaned in, pressing a small kiss on George’s jawline. George shivered slightly as the soft lips came in contact with his skin.

“Do you want this Georgie?” Dream whispers, his voice low... and it just sparks something inside of George. “Do you need this? Do you want me to give you what you need?” 

George whimpers, feeling so weak. “Yes,” he choked out softly, jaw clenched as he shivers, “yes- I—“

Dream smirked, slowly running his hands through George’s hair. “You sound so wrecked for me baby.”

George squeezes his eyes shut, trying to control his body. “P-please.”

Dream slowly squeezed the shorter boy’s chin, making it so their eyes were interlocked. His hand traced over George’s face: his jawline, cheeks, nose, lips..

And wherever dream touched, George felt it tingle with unbearable, amounts of pleasure. God, he missed being so close to another human. Dream wanted George to feel the best he ever had, and he was gonna do it. 

And, even if George denied it later, he knew George enjoyed it, due to the little shudders whenever dream lightly brushed over his face.

Dream loved watching George come undone in front him.

Slowly, painfully slowly, dream let his lips ghost over George’s neck, causing George to breath more heavily. Suddenly, dream bit down on the pale neck, causing George to gasp.

Sucking on one spot, dream made sure it would stay there for awhile. He pulled away, kissing the hickey to complete it. Dream let his lips trail all over George’s neck, occasionally biting down and sucking upon the skin. He eventually pulled away, leaving George whimpering: he missed the heat of Dream’s breath against his neck.

“You want this?”

“Yes please,” George whimpered. Dream groaned at the please at the end, but still wanted more. He wanted George begging for him until he broke.

“Beg for it, whore.”

George drooled slightly, shutting his eyes shut as dream kept on running his hands all over the smaller’s body. “Please s-sir I-I promise I-I’ll be good for you master, please plEA-“

Dream cut the begging off by wrapping his large tanned hands around George’s neck, but only squeezing lightly, just enough for George to feel the pleasure but not enough to feel happy.

George moaned softly, his arms loosening grip around Dream’s neck. He could feel his pants tighten as the heat cascaded all over his body, whimpering softly as dream handled his neck.

“Your so sensitive, aren’t you?” Dream whispered in his ear, tightening his grip slightly around the pale neck. George could only mean in response, feeling lightheaded from the pleasure and heat that washed over him, given by the prisoner he was meant to be guarding .

“Use words, slut.”

“P-please,” George said, barley getting any words out from his mouth due to the amount of air he was getting.

Dream left one hand still choking George and used the other to stroke the red cheek. “Is this okay, kitten?”

Yes, dream liked it rough and he knew George probably did too, but consent was important. Luckily, George nodded his head, smiling weakly. Dream proceeded to slowly unbutton George’s uniform, taking his time. He had noticed the other’s boner a long time ago, and decided to knee it lightly, pressing his knee in between his thighs.

George moaned loudly, arching his back at the sudden pressure against his crotch. His shirt was now half undone, exposing his pale collarbones. Dream looked at him, taking in the beautiful boy in front of him. His lips were swollen slightly, his neck was covered by a tanned hand, but underneath dream knew it was littered with hickeys. 

“You love this attention, don’t you?” Dream muttered, taking of George’s shirt. “You love being used, don’t you? You want to be all perfect just for me, don’t you, princess?” Dream kissed the swollen lips, giggling a little. “You want me, don’t you?”

George nodded his head desperately. He hasn’t been touched like this in awhile, and the sensation felt amazing. Dream’s finally removed his shirt, revealing George’s pale torso. Embarrassed by the sudden exposure, George covered his face with his hands.

But a much larger pair of hands removed them, placing them back around his neck. “Don’t hide yourself, your fucking beautiful.”

Dream kissed down George’s body, his breath heating up every inch of skin. George felt dirty, yes. George felt naked, but he loved it. He loved feeling controlled. 

Slowly, Dream’s fingers slipped in and out of the waistline of George’s trousers, making George groan in annoyance.

“Shut up, slut.” Dream demanded. He looked George in the eyes, which were half lidded and glossy, fulled of list. He saw George shiver at the demand, and was glad he got the boy’s kinks right.

“S-sorry s-sir,” George muttered. 

Passionately, he kissed the smaller boy’s lips, biting down on the flesh, making it bleed a little. But dream wasn’t gonna lie, George looked hot with a bloody lips. Dream slid his tongue into his mouth, making George whimper and moan at the sensitivity he was getting.

While dream did this, he also removed George’s trousers, causing them to fall. Dream chuckled them onto the floor somewhere behind him. The blonde smirked when he saw how hard George was, and saw a little wet patch on the blue boxers.

Slowly, he leaned, kissing the tip through the thin blue material. George moaned sluttishly at the feeling. Dream began pulling down the boxers. He was hard too, but he could deal with that later, or he could get George to help him.

“You really are my little slut, aren’t you?” Dream muttered. He looked up from the boxers to George’s face, who just nodded helplessly.

“Hurry up p-please,” George groaned, fisting Dream’s long hair in his pale hands. 

“What did you say?” Dream growled. He saw George’s coffee eyes widen at the mistake he just made.

“S-sorry, I’m so s-sorry master I-“

Dream giggled, smirking. “I’m afraid you can’t take it back, kitten. Looks like someone is getting punished.” Dream pulled the boxer’s fully down and threw them to the side, now leaving George completely naked and exposed.

“Usually you would suck my fingers but someone hasn’t been good,” dream said, watching as George began shaking.

God, this is gonna hurt, George thought, but the worries were soon covered in pleasure as he felt a pair of warm lips on his thigh. Dream kissed up the pale thigh, leaving smaller hickies there. He was teasing George.

“You asked for this whore, be happy your getting it,” dream said, growling. George tried shutting his thighs to get some sort of pressure on his boner, but dream just separated the legs again and continued to kiss the area surrounding the place that needed to be pleasured.

“P-please,” George whimpered. And finally, dream kissed the tip, licking around the rim. The sudden touch shot through George, making his eyes roll back and his back arch. Dream continued, licking the shaft lightly, chuckling. The vibrations went straight through George, making his dick somehow harder than before.

Finally, dream shoved the dick into his mouth and George moaned loudly at the warm feeling around his dick. Dream bobbed his head up and down, giving George a bigger sense of pleasure. George arched his back more. He felt so light headed but it felt so good.

“Can I c-come s-sir?” George pleaded, his lips forming a pout. Dream hummed, sending vibrations through George. The pale boy felt a sensation grow in him.

“Not ju-“

A distant door was opened and George’s eyes widened. Dream chuckled, removing his mouth from George’s dick and standing up, arching his back slightly. He saw George panic and wheezed, doubling over.

“Dream help me!” George squeaked.

Dream giggled but answered anyway. “Okay baby.”

He noticed George didn’t get annoyed at the nickname, and silently celebrated. He grabbed George’s clothes and handed them to him, where he put them hastily. 

George then stumbled over to the mirror, bare in mind he was in the verge of cumming. He looked at his reflection and groaned, Turing around to dream, who seemed pretty relaxed.

“Hey it’s ok Georgie, ok? I have this under control. Just try and style your hair or something, I know what to do.”

“Ugh, okay I trust you. Don’t make me regrets this.” George said, annoyed. Dream perked up, smiling.

“Okay, go behind the wall and pretend your going to the toilet or something. When they come, I’ll just say your on the toilet. Then they’ll leave with me, and you can follow behind.”

“But what about the hickies?” George shrieked.

Dream pondered for a moment before coming to a decision. “Ah! I have an idea. There is probably a room where they keep prisoner’s clothes right? Before this I was wearing a turtleneck sweater, so it should cover your neck.”

George thought for a second. “I get what you mean, the room is on the bottom floor though. And I could use the stairs, but people would see me, and the elevator for is way too risky cos someone could be at the bottom,” George shrieked. You could now hear distant voices.

Dream giggled. “It’s ok kitten, we’ve got this. How bout you take the keys and leave now, and hide in the bathroom or something. Then after you hear me say something, I could shout fuck or something so you know, then you can go to the room where they keep my clothes and but the sweater on.”

George sighed. He still needed to cum. “Okay fine I guess that would work, but I’m still hard!” He whined.

“Don’t touch yourself though, slut.” Dream said, his deeper dominant voice back. George shivered but nodded.

“But um, never mind, “George said, looking down. Dream walked over to him, using his finger to lift George’s head back up.

“What were you going to say baby.”

“Um I was just wondering if uhhh.”

“Tell me or I won’t let you cum later,” dream growled, closer to George’s ear than the pale boy realised.

“Oh I was um c-could we um continue w-what we um did later?” George’s cheeks were burning red; he was thoroughly embarrassed.

Dream chuckled, kissing his forehead. “Of course darling.”

George laughed. Dream loved that noise. God, he loved George. Dream turned serious again, and George resisted this was the criminal side of dream. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” dream said.

And they put their plan into action.


End file.
